1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector used in the field of electric circuit modules for a board to board or cable to board connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional connectors used in the field of electrical circuit modules for board to board or cable to board connections comprise two connector parts. Each connector part is mounted on a board or fixed to a cable and provides an electrical connection to the board or cable. At a plug-in side, each connector part comprises electrical contacts. An electrical and mechanical connection is achieved, by plugging the two connector parts together, such that the electrical contacts of the connector parts come together. To keep the connection, a connection force is necessary. There are two different ways to generate the connection force.
Zero insertion force (ZIF; ZIF=zero insertion force) connectors do not require a plug-in force to plug the two connector parts together. The necessary connection force is achieved by a mechanical scheme with toggles or screws. This complicated mechanical scheme to provide the connection force results in high costs and makes the connector difficult to handle. To protect the electrical contacts against corrosion, expensive contact materials, like gold are required.
Another type of connector requires a plug-in force to plug the two connector parts tight together. This tight connection results in a continuing connection force which keeps the two connector parts together. Besides the need for protection against corrosion, this connector type has the disadvantage that the connection force is very small and therefore the connector is sensitive to vibrations. This implies a low reliability of the connection.